


Pretense to a Prologue

by StarvingMe, zaidnovi



Series: Inqed Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Gen, Guthrie - Freeform, Implied Crowstiel, Implied Destiel - Freeform, King of Hell Crowley, The Prologue, Wordsmith got into trouble, and then goes off and finds Inquisitor, crowstiel, drunk angel is drunk, fluffiness good lord, mentions of crowley - Freeform, some are fluffy some angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/pseuds/StarvingMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wordsmith faces charges of letting the enemy--a certain angel--into the private office of the King of Hell.</p><p>Things kind of go downhill from there for the demon.</p><p>Note: These bits are a bit scatter when it comes to time lines so in order to make it easy to understand I will make a note BF (before falling); AF (after falling). And of course by falling I meant the Angel... I did not fall, I happen to sold my soul...   W</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Wordsmith. I threw this through Hemingway, I swear, that's about all I did.

The ink is running toward the page  
It’s chasin’ off the days  
Look back at both feet  
And that winding knee  
I missed your skin when you were east  
You clicked your heels and wished for me  
Northern Downpour- P!ATD

 

 

 

A chill embed her body or what is best the meat suit; a few demons, the usual suspects, were snickering behind her. She could hear the soft musings and a few laughs. Guthrie gave her an empathetic look, or was that pity?  Red eyes showed no fear but her heart raced in her chest like a rabbit being chased by a furious dog. She looked straight ahead a the sound of someone clearing her throat. The King looked at her with bored eyes she knew better than to trust those. Placing his attention to the glass on his left hand, he lowered his gaze.

“Right, what do we have here…” He unrolls the long paper on his right hand. “You have been accused of a crime, Wordsmith. What do you have to say for yourself?” She knew he was not asking for an excuse and an explanation at this point would not suffice.  Others had died for less.  At that moment, she wondered how long would she be able to survive purgatory.  A week, two tops...  How does exactly the time works there?  The snickering behind her back is a bit more louder now.

“She let an Angel in to your chambers my lord.” At that, other voices could be heard, mostly coming from the council and the other demons that had been called upon at the meeting. The King eyebrows shot up in disapproval but still gave the demon behind her a bored look.

“Office…” Wordsmith said softly.  The King's eyes fell to her once more. “It was the office… Not the chambers, my lord.”

“Alright, out, all of you.” He looked to Guthrie, who was taking notes and is now silently walking towards the door. The council followed, as do most of the demons, though one stayed, standing right next to her with an accusatory look.

“But Sire, she allowed the enemy in!  I am sure that calls for a punishment.” His voice raised, making her flinch at the sound, less from fear and more in irritation at the demon yelling near her ear.

“My bloody kingdom, my bloody rules...  Now, off you go, or I will use  _you_  as a target practice.” The demon gives her a trickery smile but walks away at the warning. “You too can leave Guthrie, I’ll call you if you’re needed.”

Guthrie leaves with a small bow of his head while giving a last look to her.  Definitely pity now.  She doesn't wanna be in her skin at this point, and yet there is nowhere else to go. A heavy silence fills the room as she tries to keep her breathing steady.  The only other one in the room besides the King and herself is Juliet, resting peacefully at her owner's feet.  She wonders if he would let her say goodbye to the Hellhound, though she doubts it...

The sound of the King putting his glass down broke the silence.  Maybe that would be her punishment, she thought wryly; he would make her stand on her feet on the middle of the throne room for eternity.  Why in Hell did she decided to wear heels this morning, she misses her chucks left at home.

“I'm waiting…” Her eyes raise to find red eyes staring at her.  _This is it_ , she thought; the end is finally here. Juliet's ears move at the sound of her master's voice, perking up. “Why did you let an Angel in to my office? Is he a spy? You do realize how bad this looks, right, little mouse? Are you playing for the other team now.”

“It was a  _she_ … and she is my friend."  He didn't sound angry--he sounded disappointed and doubtful.  She was surprised to find that hurt even more than anything else as her gaze fell to her feet.  “And I'm not playing for the other team.”

“You manage most of my private affairs, and yet an Angel has been in my office. How many times have you overlooked your good judgment?”

“Only the once, sir…” Her eyes are still glued to the floor.

“May I ask what for?” She frowned as she tensed slightly.  He would never believe her.  What had happened was ridiculous, even to her, and she had lived it... 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wordsmith explains to the King, Rowena makes an appearance.

Beautiful heaven give me back my soul,

Heaven I ask for another chance

Heaven don’t sink me, don’t make me fall apart…

I escape from my home

I escape from my love…

but nobody escapes from your hand my dear lord…

Padre Nuestro- LFC

 

“Someone let an anon in when I was working, don’t know who but at this point I have a clear idea.  He grabbed me, I stabbed him, and she help me dispose of the body...” The look on the King's face was simply priceless. His eyebrows drew together, his lips pressed into a disapproving line. “She never left my sight. I'm not lying, Sir.”

“No, I know, and that makes it even worse. Who would want to harm you, little mouse?” Was that concern in his voice?  She tried hard not to smile at the endearment--right now, her highest hopes were on not getting killed, but knowing the king was maybe worried was definitely a bonus. “Fine, if you are so sure she was not here to spy… Or else this will have to be dealt with.”

“I called her... so I doubt those were her intentions... She is completely innocent, at least in this matter.” Juliet gets up, moving to smell her feet while wagging her tails.  She glanced down, fighting the smile as she touched the hound's nose, cute little girl waiting for a treat...

“Should I even admonish you against this so-called friendship?” Her eyes flashed wide.  She thought they were making progress, only to slam her hopes into a wall. “Angels are, at their best, backstabbing creatures.  Just don’t complain when it finally dawns on you.” 

Whoever said that words cannot hurt you must have been deaf at the time, or just plain stupid. It dawns on her that the King is speaking by experience: there is no trace of snark in the comment, more like a warning. The anger on the King’s face isn't entirely gone, but at least he doesn't look like he's going to jump at her at any moment. “Are we gonna have this problem anymore?"  She shook her head quickly, watching his nod.  "I suggest you keep your personal affairs out of my office; is that understood, little mouse?” He asked, his bored look sliding into place as he pat his knee to get Juliet’s attention.

“Yes, Sir.  It'll never happen again.” 

He dismissed her with a wave of her hand. Guthrie appeared at the door, looking rather annoyed. He is quickly pushed aside by none other than the with Rowena best known as the mother of the King.

“Why is this servant of yours not letting me in?” She burst in to the room not actually waiting for an explanation. The Wordsmith gives Guthrie a knowing look, she is insufferable. “Oh dearie, I heard you managed to get yourself into a fine muck!  Dealing with Angels, such a no, no...” she says mockingly, eyes fixed on the Wordsmith as she approached the throne.  She moved to stand at his side, as if  _she_  were his right hand, Wordsmith's hackles rising. “So what should her punishment be, son? You know it's important to make an example of her.”  _Five minutes_ , the Wordsmith thinks to herself, teeth grinding.  F _ive minutes and not even a single red hair would remain on her head..._

“I have already taken care of it,  _Mother_.  This is not your business,” The King says motioning Guthrie to get him another drink.

“But Fergus” She pouts, at the sound of the name everyone flinches even Juliet seem ready to jump at her…

“But nothing.  This has been dealt with.  You may leave Wordsmith.” She bows and makes her exit but not before catching a scolding from the Witch. Revenge is the word the first word the pops in her head once she gets to the hall.  Cold and old-fashioned revenge...  Maybe she can convince Guthrie of help her with her investigation... 

Taking out her phone, she glances at it, a little worried.  That was odd, that is odd, usually by now there is a message from the Angel...  But hey, maybe her day caught up to her, much like in her case...  Now a drink.  That's what she needed:  a drink to put this whole nightmare of a day aside. Putting her phone away, she decides shoes off, bar next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starving: Okay, I seriously haven't actually met Rowena (I'm behind, yes, I know, I have a lot of catching up to do), but man, I'm kind of glad I haven't... I'm pretty sure Inquisitor would either puff up and try to look intimidating (and fail, the poor cinnamon roll) or she'd hide behind Wordsmith...


	3. When Angels Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor is drunk, and it's Wordsmith to the rescue.

**_When angels cry_ **

**_is for every tree that dies_ **

**_each fading star…_ **

**_An angel fell._ **

**_When angels cry…_ **

**_When angels cry_ **

**_Rain will pour_ **

**_Cuando los Angeles lloran- Mana_ **

 

The sky looked menacing, but hey, judging by the day she just had, nothing was more appropriate. She walked into the bar, finding it almost empty for once.  Ah, well, well something had to give...  A double-shot of tequila, that was her first thought as she passed through the doors.  Maybe two. Taking off her shades as her eyes quickly adjust to the dim light inside, she looked over the bar.  She wore them more often than not because of the color of her eyes, and because they went perfectly with the suit, of course.  Taking another step, she paused, frownint as her eyes narrowed.  It couldn't be...  But no, she was right as she recognized the familiar figure sitting at the bar.  Well, now, this wasn't right.  The Angel has never mentioned she drank, let alone visiting bars.  Shrugging a little, she brushed it off--everyone was entitled to a little off-time, right?  Especially these days, and even cinnamon-roll angels.

The look on the bartender's face speaks volumes.  Did she plan on drinking the whole bar?  Sighing to herself, she shook her head.  So now, on top of dealing with her crappy day, she has to deal with a grumpy-drunk Angel...

* * *

“I can call you guys a cab,” the bartender offered when they'd finally decided to call it a night.  He frowned at the sight of the Angel almost falling over when she tried to get up, lookint at Wordsmith. If only he knew, a demon and an angel...  What a pair they must make right now.

“Nah, she just needs fresh air.  We'll walk a bit.” Putting her arms around the other, they turn and steadily make their way to the door. The sky is even worse when they finally make it outside, and at this points there is a soft breeze, the heady scent of petrichor around them.  It looks like the sky is going to open up any minute now. 

She notes the discomfort on the Angel's face, brushing it aside.  Probably just not used to being almost black-out drunk.  She's being strantely quiet for how far gone she was.  At the beginning, it was fine, but the silence was telling more than it should.  Looking around, she tried to hail a cab to pour the Angel into.  A good night's rest, that is all her friend needs, she tells herself firmly.  What else could it be?  Did you really think she needed you?  The voice at the back of her mind is relentless as she tries to brush it aside, shaking her head.  Silly little demon, when will you learn?  

The King's words resounded on the back of her head.  _ **“Angels are, at their best, backstabbing creatures.”**_ Yeah... that was definitely going to make it better...  Think about the Inquisitor stabbing her in the back...

A rumble of thunder and vicious twist of lightning brought her back to reality.  Great, so now the storm decides to open up on them.  Smiling just a little, she turned to make a silly joke about it to the Angel when her smile fell.  Panic shot through her at the sight of Angel falling to her knees, looking up to the sky as if she were praying. 

She swore under her breath as she hurried over to her friend.  They're both soaked to the core as she tries to get the Angel up.  Red eyes fell to the dark jacket, spying the blood seeping through the cloth and trailing down her back to pool around her with the rain. “Shit… come on, Cass,” she said loud enough for everyone around them to hear.  But the Angel wasn't listening.  She keeps mumbling over and over to herself...  At this point, all the wordsmith can think is that it sounds like praying--or deranged babbling.  Same thing, really, she supposed... 

A cab takes mercy on them and stops for them, opening the door.  As gently as she can, she managed the Angel inside, trying her best to charm the cabbie, who gave them a sympathetic glance when she slid in next to her friend.

“Some storm, huh?” the driver offers, looking at her in the rearview mirror. The Wordsmith doesn’t want to talk, let alone make small chit chat.  Thankfully, at that moment, the Angel moaned, leaning into the Wordsmith shoulder, drawing her attention.  She watched her friend's face, lax in sleep as she smiled just a little. 

“And to think there was only a ten percent of chance of rain today,” he tries again. She rolls her eyes before fixing him with a look in response, her eyes flashing, and the man finally get’s it. “Where to?” he asks meekly, turning on the meter.  Giving him the address, she pulled out her phone.  If she was really going to do what she was planning to do, she's gonna need some help... 

She dialed a number, while the Angel moans again in pain. “Bad break up, way too much to drink,” she lies to the man when he turns to look, gently smoothing the angel's hair.

“You sure she is okay?” he asks looking at them in the mirror.

“She’ll be fine.” She looked away as she focused on the phone call. “I am sorry to call, but I need help...  I'm in a bit of a mess.  Can you meet me at my flat?” The voice in the other end sounded annoyed but agrees before she hangs up, tucking the phone back into her pocket

“Called for back up, huh?” the driver said, deciding to try one last time for conversation.

“Yeah… she is too heavy.” Wait, what is she doing?  She just got admonished for letting an angel into the King's office, and here she is, about to let that same angel into her place...

_Backstabbing creatures_ , the voice pressed, making her frown.


	4. When Angels Cry II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the Wordsmith. Hope you enjoy.  
> As always, thanks.  
> W

“Who clip your wings my Angel  
Who rip your dreams from you  
Who made you kneel to humiliate you  
And who caged your soul my love...”   
Mana

The cab pulls slowly in front of her building, the driver gives her a small smile when she passes him the money, quick exit please don't let him see the blood, she glances to her sleeping companion, at least she has stopped moaning and babbling. A figure awaits fro the cab to fully stop.  
“What was so important that I had to leave my duties?” Guthrie says opening the door and looking inside. “You have to be kidding me… That's a...”  
“Cass… That is Cass… You remember my friend don't you Guthrie.”She motions to the driver who is rather interested on the whole conversation. “Driver, human remember?” She states between her teeth.  
“Right Cass the little Angel is sleeping.” In a fast motion Guthrie renders the cab driver unconscious.  
“Guthrie I did not know you had it in you.” The wordsmith states shocked, flashing him a big smile.  
“Well everyone has a past.” He raises his eyebrows in a playful manner. “Now, would you care to explain, just what in Hell are you doing.”   
“She got drunk and passed out. And she is bleeding, I don't know why...” He is looking at her with accusing eyes. She lets out a sigh when the Angel moans at the lost of warm from the Wordsmith. “What was I supposed to do leave her there, bleeding on the side walk.”  
“What do you think she would have done.” He retorts darkly and she knows is true.  
“I know but she looked… helpless…” She chews her words under his gaze a lot like the King's. “I don't know where she lives… I know nothing for all that matters…”  
“So what's the plan?” Guthrie adds  
“Take her upstairs, wait for her to wake up and tell me what happen or at least where can I take her.” His face goes even darker turning her desperation into anger. “Hey throw some ideas at the table if you have better ones.” He nods quietly.  
“Just think what you are about to do, this morning you got out of a big one by the skin of your teeth…” He gives a sigh and continues “If the Angels find out you have her you are dead; if the King finds out you are dead and I am too because I help you, and you don't wanna think what happens to her.”  
“Another option aside from leaving her.” Guthrie moves his head negatively. “Then I guess we go through with it.”  
“I will carry her up, clean the blood, and then I will help you guard the place.” He pulls the Angel to him softly carrying her puts of the cab.   
The Wordsmith manifest a towel and gets to work, is not that much blood but it has managed to sink into the carpet. A few minutes and the cab look better than detailed, she makes her way upstairs finding Guthrie already drawing some sigils on her door. She lets him be and goes to check on the Angel, she still passed out now on the Wordsmiths bed, the bleeding has stopped but the bandages need changing whoever put them on did a poor job at it, they are already soaked through.  
“They are binding sigils as far as I know.” The Wordsmith almost jumps at the sound of Guthrie voice behind her, he is leaning against the frame of the door his arms crossed.  
“Can you remove them.” She asks softly walking towards him.  
“No, just a demon remember, however they did a pissy work on, her wings are bind with the same sigils, notice anything more...” He says sniffing the air  
“Her grace is gone, yeah I noticed.” Now that is just great, her problems just keep growing. Guthrie cleared his throat grabbing her attention.  
“I'll be taking my leave, now I would see if I can gather you some information, but I doubt it will be useful.”  
“Life and soul you are.” He regards her with a serious look, at her playful tone. “Thank you Guthrie.”  
“Hey don't mention it… Do not mention it.” With a snap of his fingers he disappears.

After giving a quick check on the guarding symbols, well at least not surprised Angel dropping by. After a quick shower she lets herself fall heavy on the couch, the Angel hasn't make a noise well someone can sleep, which is good in her condition once she wakes up there will be the worst hangover and lots of pain. Now would want to hurt the Angel that is something, I mean Angels have lots of enemies but this one the Inquisitor doesn't look much treating let alone cause trouble enough to gain enemies. Turning her computer she searches the web for lore on Angels, at least until her eyes began to close, final check on the Angel, she goes to bed on her spare room. Tomorrow would be another day, let's just hope for the best.


	5. The truth is waiting to be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 ... BF

> _Human, I’m trying to come clean,_
> 
> _I will be a better me, I will not drink until I’m dead_
> 
> _I’ll make the most of it._
> 
> _I don’t know what it’s like to be alive, To say goodbye,_
> 
> _To cry a thousand times because my ears won’t listen -Ellie Goulding_
> 
> **Part I**
> 
>  
> 
> With a grunt she woke up, her back is a mess she is sure and this time is not the pillow to blame, this time is Guthrie and his damned archives she is most surely developing asthma due to all the dust. However, if it means hiding her away from the now mother of the King who believes she is a goddess reincarnate and every one must wait on her foot and soul. More than once she had had to be pulled away from her by Guthrie, how can the King be so blind. So in order to keep the waters calm she hides in the archives and tries to give no fuss.
> 
> She doesn’t see much of the King either, she believes he hides away too. So for now her routine doesn’t change much she wakes up, goes to work, when is safe to leave she goes home and sleeps till the next day. Lunch are taken with the company of Guthrie who is starting to get annoyed by all her questions, every time he retorts in a bad mood she states that is one of the reasons she would make a good crossroad demon. He still not convinced. One of the perks of working on the archives. Is that she gets to dig. She has begging to gather information on certain Angel that most never be named, apparently big general, hunter allied, and apparently did a job on the King, but Guthrie doesn’t want to give more, so she nags at no avail.
> 
> Slowly she makes her way to her bathroom, the night before she did not took a shower more likely she just fall on to the bed and died for the world. She is out of coffee figures she hasn’t been making any in days. She drinks juice for the sugar and decides to go to the store. She has to do something with her eyes, she can be wearing glasses all the time. Hair in a bun out she goes. When coming back a small gathering caught her attention at the same time makes her want to run to hide so she does but no so far that she cannot see what is happening; The inquisitor is there and so are other Angels, there are talking a lot like a family; one of the Angels the one wearing a rather out style trench coat hugs her and turns to leave. She leans into the hug and the Wordsmith feels her stomach revolt. She waits for the other to leave along with the Inquisitor, before she comes out of hiding.
> 
> She goes home and debates of making coffee or opening the vodka, coffee wins she is tired enough to have to deal with hangover. She falls a sleep on the couch only to be awoken a few hours later by the buzzing of her phone.
> 
> “What…” She tries to sound as annoyed as she can.
> 
> “please don’t tell me you are drunk…”The voice of Guthrie is harsh on her ears.
> 
> “No…” she answers on the middle of a yawn. “Why…”
> 
> “I need you to drive the King to the address am gonna send you.”
> 
> “When…” she glares at her phone while yawning again. “Now, like now, now…”
> 
> “Yes child, now. Get some coffee…” He says before hanging up. She looks for the keys one thing the King hates is too keep waiting.
> 
> The ride is silent aside for the click of the ice on the cup of the King, he looks nervous, lots of cologne and is that a new tie. She smiles to herself while stopping at the directions, there is another car parked there already, hunters is the first thing on her mind. Nervously she turns to the King who makes a sign to stay. He gets out of the car, and goes to talk to them, the trench coated Angel is there too. She gets her phone out ready to call the whole house down in case of something.
> 
> After a few minutes the King comes back to the car.
> 
> “Let’s go…”
> 
> “The guy on the coat, that is an Angel right…” She knows better not to pry on the King matters but is actually eating her alive. “I think I have seen him before.”
> 
> “Ohm, maybe you have… That is Castiel.” The King say boringly while her eyes go big, well at least she can now put a face to the name.
> 
> “I see…” she says thoughtfully, not wanting to elaborate more without knowing where she was steeping.
> 
> “I don’t have to tell you what would happen if you say something about this meeting right.” He say his eyes still glued on the passengers of the other car.
> 
> “No sir, may I ask one question though…” She hears him give a long sigh before waving his hand for her to continue. “Why are we helping them.” The black car disappears from their sight and the King finally turns to look at her.
> 
> “Reasons…” He gives her a silent smile. “Would you like a drink little mouse.“ She knows better than to say no, nodding she starts the car. “Then you know the place.”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Needless to say that a hammered King is a happy King. Even though she would not be able to remember half the things he is saying. Guthrie sits her down and manages coffee in her before letting her go home again. She is half functional, when she leaves, the King is unconscious by then. Guthrie tells her not to come back tomorrow the last thing he wants to deal with is two hungover demons. No car she can always aparate on her apartment, but Guthrie makes her promise she will walk a few block to clean her head. She is more afraid of him than the King. She is almost home when she bumps into the Angel.
> 
> “Wordsmith… I haven’t seen you in days.” Is she smiling at her, that’s odd because she never smiles at her neither does she hug her. “Is everything alright.”
> 
> “Everything is… Swell… How are things.” She smiles big and possibly needs to be holding on to the wall.
> 
> “Ohm, fine…” The Inquisitor says softly, looking a little worried. “The other night, am sorry I was distracted.”
> 
> “Distracted… Really, yeah… yeah you were…” She takes some steps forward. “But hey, he managed to distract the King too so… who can blame you.” The Inquisitor gives her a confused look before trying to keep her steady. “Fly fly, go back to your cloud, or even better go back to what’s his face.”
> 
> The Inquisitor tries hard not to laugh, which only wins her an exasperated look from the Wordsmith. “Come on let me help you to your building, you are gonna have to tell me where is it.”
> 
> They finally make it safely to the her apartment, without much fuss aside from the Wordsmith fighting with the door as if it were alive. She sits her on the couch while getting some water.
> 
> “Do I wanna know why you drank.” The Inquisitor asks calmly from the kitchen.
> 
> “Reasons.” She leans on her couch hugging her cushions. The Inquisitor comes with the glass on hand motioning to drink it. “Why do everybody seem to fall over blue eyes.”
> 
> “Who is falling over blue eyes.
> 
>  “the King… You…” She continues after a small laugh “Me… Rodonkulos”
> 
> “I see and who is this blue eyes… I have blue eyes too.”
> 
> “My point exactly.” The Inquisitor looks at her, big blush covering her face. “It will never work, you will leave like he did, I don’t want you to leave… You are pretty.” With that the Wordsmith closed her eyes and fell asleep leaving a confused Angel by her side.
> 
> When she finally comes to her, her back is hurting thanks to the couch. Her head is hammering and she has four messages from Guthrie. There is a glass of water by her head and aspirins. She doesn’t remember much but going out for a drink with the King, calling Guthrie to drive them home, having coffee around two in the morning walking home. Aside from that nothing, something is missing  and she does not like it. What ever it is she knows is important, is nagging her. She just can’t…
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  


	6. Dark to Light and Light to Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II... BF

     _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

    _There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._
    
    

**Part II**

 

Her day was turning from bad to worst. Guthrie had called her in in the middle of the afternoon. The King was nursing a hangover still, and he seems to be in a quiet mood. Archives had gone missing and the one having none of it was Guthrie whose patience seem to have evaporated over night. The archives have been marked under another label and now scattered around.

“This is simple chaos, and no one but me cares about it, everyone seem to think is a good idea to take days off, and go drinking…” He continues muttering, while picking up papers and stacking papers.

“I met Castiel…” Guthrie turns slowly and regards her with a severe look. “well not actually met him, more like saw him from afar.”

“There are difficult times little mouse…” he say thoughtfully. “Demons are not happy there is a smell of revolution on the air or at least, at least from the ones stupid enough to try. Whatever you know keep it to yourself… Understood.” She nods severely. “Keep your back cover at all times. Now instead of just sitting around watching me work do you think you could help.”

On a popularity contest she knows, she would come last only followed by Guthrie, everyone is weary of their closeness with the King, first ones to go down in case of something happening would be them. Quietly, Guthrie slides a small blade in her direction, to her astonishment eyes he opens his coat to reveal he is also carrying one before winking. “Never can be too careful, you saw what happen.” A demon had set himself on fire in the middle of the throne room stating that he rather go to purgatory that live under the rule of the King. No one said a word, no one tried to help, the King stayed quiet and then ask for someone to clean the ashes with a bored look. So someone was planning something against the King. 

Systems have their flaws there is always someone that is not content but really, before they just running around like headless chicken, being savages in the whole extension of the world now at least they had purpose they moved pretty much like a corporation everyone had their job and someone to respond to, so it was a good thing, I mean is the 21th century not the middle ages anymore.  A wet nose touches her leg trying to get attention.

“Hello girl, going out for a walk.” The figure of the King stands by the door frame. Guthrie quickly bows in reverence.

“Wanna tag along…” Let’s see, if she stays she would buried nose deep on paperwork if she leaves she gets a walk on the park even if it in the company of his majesty. What is she even debating. “Come on Juliette lets take the little mouse for a walk.”

“Sire…” Guthrie interrupts. “I have some information on certain Angel and his fading grace.” The demeanor of the King changes, his stance goes hard and weary.

“Tag him and I want a report later.” He states walking off Juliette following behind.

The walk to the park is quiet even though she feels the King has a lot to say. They continue to walk a few more steps in the middle of the night the stars are out, the King finds a bench and sits motioning her to do so also. “You know one would think, that is easy to please people just give them what they want…” He looks at the sky and sights. “Demons are terrified of change even if it is for their own good… Structure is vital. You know there is two teams forming right…”

“Guthrie told me.” She says keeping her eyes on Juliette who is trotting around rolling an empty trashcan. “Change is good, either you evolve or you get smashed, there is no other way around. Natural selection, may the weak die.”

“Now I can see why Juliette likes you.” He states getting a smile from her.

“Your majesty is way too condescending.” She says shyly, is not any day that you get praised by the king.

“Condescending perhaps but not blind.” He whistles for Juliette who has gotten a bit far. “Go home Wordsmith, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Good night your majesty.” She bows before he disappears, she decides to walk home is not that far anyway. She has been walking a few blocks now, her footsteps resounding in the pavement. Suddenly there is another sound joining her, she slows down caressing the blade on her hand, now she is not much of a fighter but they are wrong if they think she is going to go down that easy. In quick move she laying on top of a rather surprised redheaded Angel. “Cass… I mean Inquisitor.” She says out of breath helping the other get up. “What are you doing?” The Inquisitor lets her help her out, fixing her skirt and dusting herself out.

“Well I was about to say hello for one thing.”

“Don’t you ever sneak up on me again.” Giving her back her hair clip that seem to fall on the floor.

“You do it all the time…” The Inquisitor states in a playful manner, only to get a glare and possible a growl form The Wordsmith.

“Well I won’t do it anymore…”She puts the blade back on her pocket.

“Are you okay…” The Inquisitor ask backing up a bit.

“Yes…” She almost scream what is with all the questions, she tries to steady her breathing, only to realize she just snapped at a friend. “No… Sorry long day.”

“I can relate…” she gives her a small smile, and the Wordsmith wonders how can you still smile when I almost stabbed you. “Hey at least is not raining.” She smiles and the Wordsmith finds herself pulled into her, with a quick step she closes the distance, grabbing a much stunt Angel that has no idea of what is happening. She can feel the breath of the Inquisitor on her own face, a breeze comes to play with her hair while she joins their lips softly, she feels a surprise gasp coming from the Inquisitor but no escaping intent is followed, all to the contrary the Inquisitor leans into her letting it happen. The Wordsmith brain for once shuts down, the sensation is overwhelming and so scary at the same time. “Because you know a storm would make everything worst.” The Wordsmith blinks, she looks at her hands, trying to hide a blush after realizing she was nothing but day dreaming.

“Yeah, storms do make everything worst…” She looks at the Inquisitor that is busy trying to fix her hair back to the way it was. “Wanna go for a walk?”

  


 

 


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III... BF

>   
>  _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_   
>  _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_   
>  _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_   
>  _Got to open my eyes to everything_   
>  _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_   
> 

> _-Evanescence_

  
**Part III**

 

She is munching a granola bar while sitting on a bench, yes the same bench from the night before, many things have changed in less than a few hours. Suddenly there’s two teams on Hell much like in the Abaddon day’s, and is problematic because now it means no one is trustworthy not that the were before; the King has now officially promoted her to Personal Assistant, fancy tittle double the work no more crossroads, she is somehow happy she likes Guthrie so the work is not that bad; now the King he is a whole different story she tries her best to learn as much as possible.

Now her other problem the biggest of them all, the one she avoids as much is possible; that one has a name, and beautiful red hair. She made the mistake of mention it to Guthrie, to say he flip off is an understatement, she got half hour of an ear full, and he wasn’t even done. “ _End it, end it now…_ ” No more going around it, that had been a few weeks ago before everything, now even if really wanted to end it she doesn’t know how. “ _Easy just walk away…_ ” Walk away, she has gotten used to running in to Inquisitor almost every day, now she no longer believes it to be accidents. “ _Do you realize she could be spying on you_.” She has considered more than once yet that doesn’t stop her from smiling at her sight. No she was more afraid of her own treacherous heart, that was not the deal she signed centuries ago; no she wasn’t supposed to feel anything, no compassion, no love. They only lead to one thing, loss and she won’t go back to that not ever.

Where did that daydream came from, exactly just when did she started fantasizing about kissing the Angel. How far was she willing to go with this? No Guthrie did not know this, not her feelings, but if he did she is sure he would personally stab her just on principle.“ _Nothing good would come from it and you know it”_  She has to stop, that is it, cold turkey… No more seeing, no more chatting, no more playing around. Juliette has finally come to sit by her side, ready to go. The are still a few kids playing around when she gets up to leave.

She comes back to an empty office, someone in the hall informs her that the King has gone out, Guthrie is also nowhere to be seen, probably on the archives she thinks. Letting of the King chambers open for Juliette she leaves the princes to rest. She continues to the office she still has a bunch of paperwork and stuff to organize. She bends over to catch a paper that has slip form the table when suddenly there is someone grabbing her form the back.

“Guess who…” She doesn’t recognized the voice, or the arms grabbing her. With a quick swing her blade is on hand and quickly on the other more than one time. Definitely a trap she thinks looking at her hands, and she doesn’t even realized when her thought flew for the Inquisitor. All the sudden there is sliver light and a flip of wings.

“Good heavens Wordsmith I leave you alone for a few hours…” The Wordsmith blinks how in Hell did she managed to get in. “You call and this what I found you with.” She never called her, well not aloud. “Someone bleeding on the floor.”

“He grabbed me I defended myself” She states quickly. “Are you gonna help me or not”

“Of course… The things I do for friends.” The Inquisitor says smiling.

“You are dragging the blood” The wordsmith pauses to note that Inquisitor is dragging blood in the floor. After checking no one is on the corridor

The Inquisitor stops and for a whole minute the Wordsmith thinks she would let go of the body and just puff away, but she stays and help her.

“Thank for staying I owe you big.”They are on their knees cleaning the blood spots in the floor.

“Hey what are friends for…” The Inquisitor answers smiling, while pushing a loose hair from her face. “Don’t know never had any.” The Wordsmith responds quietly more to herself than others. “You know this calls for a drink.” When the Wordsmith suggests drinks, the Inquisitor kindly declines. “Tea at least, allow me to repay you with something… I know a lovely place in Hokkaido.”

The next day she is sitting on the same bench is a weekend and the park is full, she wear her usual bu the blazer is carefully folded on her side, kids are playing around and soft breeze is making the day a lot more pleasurable. After the morning she had, she needed the fresh air.

“Tell the King…” Guthrie presses her with a moody face. Of course she had to tell him, he found out the moment he walked in to the office. “Let him know…”

“What for I can take care of myself, he has enough problems as it is…” Guthrie raises an eyebrow in response. “Plus what am I gonna tell him, someone send a Ghoul to kill me. I don’t even know who but the list is not short” She has let herself fall on one of the chairs while Guthrie remains quiet. “it could have been anyone, even her… she abhors me and the feeling is mutual, how am I gonna go to him and say I think it was your mother sire…” She puts her hands on the air he remains quiet. “Am digging, when I know something I’ll come out and say with probe on my hands, until then I will make no fuss is the safe thing to do… Don’t you think?” Guthrie nods and pushes no more before she leaves he just tell her to cover her back.

She spots the Angel on one of the corners of the park for once she is not taking notes, she is sitting in the middle of one of the playgrounds talking to the kids playing with them. She feels compelled to go and say hi, how is your day going. It is when it dawns on her, wasn’t she gonna stop; the smile on her face washes off. Now she knows she can’t, there is no going back, and she has to accept all the consequences wherever they might lead her. She stays sited, watching from a distance, I mean it never hurt to watch right. One of the kids is signing with the Inquisitor, while another plays with her hair. Cutie things Angels, so almighty and yet so soft like small birds, is there something that they don’t do perfect or maybe is only her looking through glass colored eyes. Thinking back, what had exactly happen, she never the asked for the Inquisitor to show; she just tough of her and there she was ready to help. That is not supposed to happen, that never happens.

“You got a nice view from here…” She turns to find Guthrie sitting next to her. “That her… I see now…” The wordsmith follows his eyes. “Don’t let the beauty and the innocence fool you, little mouse. Oh the examples I can give you…” He says thoughtfully.

“I found the letters the other day…” She can only read between the lines and guess. “What happened?’

“The king fell so hard that he forgot to cover his back, he was ready to surrender everything to the Angel, even the kingdom if he asked for it. Funny thing, by the letters it sounds like a love story right…” She nods, the kids are now playing duck, duck, goose; the Angels is smiling happily. “In a way it was, but only a one sided… Castiel left taking everything, gloating on his victory, drunk on power and even then the King was willing to forgive. And then Castiel died and the king did too… But we managed to put him together and slowly we went back to the beginning and fixed everything, and we were thriving. And then Castiel came back only it wasn’t the same Castiel, this one didn’t remember anything and if he did, he didn’t show…” He takes a time to clear his throat, looking back to the Wordsmith.

“I… I am not… is not like that…” she tries in vain only to have him smile at her.

“Read the letters, learn from them; there is so much love in them but also disappointment. I have to repeat myself, end it while you can, there is no shame in running away little mouse, not when is to save your skin.” He gets up. “Take the afternoon off, I’ll deal with the King.”

  


 

 


	8. In all my dream I drown..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty, sorry... AF ( after falling)

I will do your chores  
I will warm your cot at night  
And mop your cabin floors  
Scold me, hold me  
I’ll be yours to keep  
The only thing I beg of you  
Don’t make me go to sleep" - JESSICA LOWNDES

  


  


She sits on her bed a listens, maybe she just imagined it. Slowly she looks for her phone silent by the side of her pillow is barely one in the morning which means she only managed an hour or so. She is about to go back and force herself to sleep, meeting is at seven she would have to get up at six most probably no time for coffee until the actual meeting, well at least four decent hours, laying back with decision, she closes her eyes once more, only to catch the faint noise.

Grudgingly she gets up again walking towards the spare room, that Angel of hers just can seem to give a time off, wasn’t she too drunk to even walk, then how on earth is she still awake at this hour. The room lies in darkness the only noise is the soft sniffle, the music is long over thank God for sleep timer. The red light of the alarm clock guides her across the room.

“Cass… Angel, you still awake.” Another sniffle, and she is turning on the bed sleeping still, a sniffle followed by a soft moan. So she still on pain, of course she is pain her wings got ripped off, the voice on the back of her head reprimands her. She should not have drink that much it would only evoke her pain even more.

Another sniff ripping the silence, and the Wordsmith body moves on her own, she hasn’t even noticed when she is climbing the bed, the other still sleeps, she wants to help and still has no idea how. Guthrie is reluctantly trying, books are already piling up on her living room, the kitchen table and other rooms, they are slowly taking over the apartment and nothing in them works; why can she be human. That is an option nagging her on the back of mind, would that be too much… She knows it will, who is she kidding she is an Angel she belongs somewhere on a cloud playing harp with other Angels, what if being with the Wordsmith is exactly what is wrong with the picture, no she pushes the idea aside. She is helping her or at least she is trying, where are the other Angels now, her so call brothers. They just left there there to fend for herself. The Angels snugs closely to her, and the Wordsmith hands find their way into those messy curls, softly massaging just like her father used to do on bad nights, her father the only good memory of a human life, the words of an old vicar resound on the back of her mind, “God gave and God has taken away…” Well she is ready to curse God once more if he dares take the Angel away… No more sniffles, only soft snores coming from the Inquisitor is almost four in the morning.

The alarm on her room wakes her up, the Inquisitor still wraps around her, and she has to managed all her willpower to leave the bed. Warm shower that is what she needs, and coffee lots of it. The meeting has already started by the time she makes it, the only perk and her best alibi is that she is holding coffee. The King raises an eyebrow at her sight and smiles. That should be illegal. There must be a law where it states that he is not allowed to smile at her, in that way that early. For a second she panic what if he knows, what of Guthrie blabbed after all; first rule: “ _everyone is ready to backstab you”_  remember.  Meeting is over in just a few minutes, and she gives a long sigh before making her way to the archives, the only problem is that it catches the attention of his majesty.

  


“Long night, Wordsmith?” She curses herself, out of the pan and in to the fire. Slowly she turns, the king is standing and coming to her slowly, drink on his hand, and she thinks this is it he knows am dead. “I’ll suggest some wine before bed, it makes you go down fast.”

“More a like a too short night your Majesty, but thanks for your concern.” She bows and thinks how painful would be to be evaporated.

“Yeah, I know those.” He says thinking to himself playing with his drink. “Is no good for a demon to dwell on dreams little mouse.” He gives her a knowing smile, while turning to the grand hall. “By the way I decided to retire the driver this morning, now is your job until Guthrie finds a replacement.” He crosses the door not before snapping his fingers and she feel the weight of the car keys on her coat pocket. Great now she has to deal with traffic and the King at the same time.

“What happen?” She motions the keys to Guthrie who looks at her pitiful.

“The driver made a harsh stop. I would have volunteer but you know I hate to drive.” Motioning to the door he walks fast in front of her. “Come along child we have much to do, humans do a lot of stupid things during weekends.”

Good, that is exactly what she needs, work to distract her from her thoughts, and that treacherous heart of hers. She must not dwell on dreams like the King has said, nothing good would come of it. She must not think of the sleeping Angel cradle against her

 

 

 


	9. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I did not say anything about fluffiness. AF

So trust me, trust me

Darling, do...

Just like I trust you

> The Devil's Carnival

 

She drags her tired feet into the elevator, the dog of her neighbor starts to bark incessantly at her, the old lady apologizes noting that the damn beast only reacts to her and no one else, not even the mail man, She looks at the poor beast with tired eyes, while the old lady tries to drag him inside, such small thing she thinks it won’t even be enough for an aperitif for dear Juliette. Well at least he is only bothersome for a few seconds. She enters her apartment ready to deal with her second job babysitting an Angel.

Her door gives in with a small creak, she checks on the sigils before entering.

“Cass,” She states talking to no one, when did this began, this familiarity she was used to getting home whenever, sometimes missed for entire days, depending of the mood of the King being almost his errand dog comes with little time off. Now she cannot wait till Guthrie tells her she can go, now she cannot help but to run out of those doors to home. Before it was an empty cold apartment where she just happened to spend her days off and sleep, only for recharging her batteries, now is full of warmth even if the Angel cannot cook to save her life, but still now is no longer just empty walls with a roof on top. “I am home.”

There is a sound coming from the living room, that can only be coming from dear old Angel. There are fresh flowers on the table, also the refrigerator has been stock, she puts down the new books and scrolls that Guthrie has managed for her. She finds the little Angel  face buried in an old volume, well the pros about having so many books on her apartment is that now it smells like and old library. She looks at the  Angel hair up, glasses on, there are notes scatter all around and in different books.

“I brought food…” she states smiling, since when a demon gets to genuinely smile, she should be burn at the stake.

“Good, am starving… I thought of cooking…” The Inquisitor says dismissively, while digging on the bag for her sandwich.

“Thank, heavens, you did not go through with it. I don’t think I can afford a new kitchen.” The Wordsmith teases jokingly, receiving a mean look from the Angel.

“I would only dismiss that comment because am hungry.” She grabs her fries and walks into the living room letting herself fall on the couch.

The Wordsmith follows her though and after removing some books of the table and putting them down on the floor, she sits too. The Inquisitor is now flicking trough channels, while chewing on her sandwich. “Hey am still working on those.” she points to the notes scatter now on the floor.  

“I know sorry….” the Wordsmith follows her fingers and after a soft wave the notes pile up on top of one of the books. “Did you go out?‘” She notices the Inquisitor tense at the question. Is not that she is mad is more that she worries, she covered the whole building on sigils so the Angels won’t hurt her, and yet the little bird decides to take a walk by herself.

“I needed fresh air, plus it was a quick thing I did not think no one noticed.” She says avoiding the Wordsmith hard stance.

“Oh, you don’t think no one noticed… That’s… That’s rich… I mean coming from you, that’s great… That is so reassuring.” She did not noticed her voice growing loud, or the fact that the Inquisitor stopped eating and it was now looking at her with big watery eyes standing up, putting her food down and heading to her room. “ Where are you going, you did not finish eating?”

“Am no longer hungry, thanks for the food.”

The warmth is gone and she is sitting staring at the half eating sandwich, that a few moments ago the Inquisitor seemed to be enjoying. She curses herself loudly, she manages to ruin everything so easily, no wonder the other wants to get her grace back as fast as possible to get away from her. Who was she kidding.

“Cass… “ she knocks on the close door only to be rewarded with silence.”Come finish your food. I know you still hungry.”

“Go away.”

“Alright, but promise to eat your food” Once again silence. She slowly backs out and exits the apartment.

  


Is already dark when she comes back, all the neighbors are sleep most probably. She doesn’t say hello to any one leaving her keys at on the kitchen table she heads for her room, the TV on the living room still on, she thinks on turning it off only to reveal the figure sitting on the couch.

“You are back.” The Inquisitor says softly as if she though she was never coming back. “Listen” they both say at unison. “You first.” the Inquisitor insists.

“Am sorry. I am no one to say those words to you… You are my guest not my prisoner feel free to do as you pleased.” She turns the nob on the door ready to enter. The Inquisitor nods before realizing she is losing her opportunity to speak.

“I… I took a break from the books., and am watching a movie…” Suddenly curling her hair with her hands is the most interesting thing to do. “You wanna join me, unless you work tomorrow early then i’ll shout it down and be quiet.”

“I don’t work tomorrow.” She says letting go of the door, and turning to the shy Angel with a soft smile.

“Good I made popcorn, and managed not to burn the kitchen.” She says joking. The Wordsmith smirks and sits down, the movie is half way but is easy to get on with the plot. “Am sorry, you are right I should not leave the apartment like that.”

“As I said you are not…” The Wordsmith starts gravely.

“I know please don’t say it again…” They seem to fall in to an awkward silence, one that the Wordsmith hates, her big mouth got her in to this mess and her big mouth is going to get her out.

“You are not braiding my hair.” she murmurs softly her eyes never leaving the TV.

“Excuse me… was this something you expected me to do…” Clueless is written all over her face, she cannot help but to laugh at it, the Inquisitor follows along once she realizes is a joke.

Since no one is getting up early the next day they go for a second movie is almost the end of it, the trail of drinks and popcorn lays forgotten at the table. The Wordsmith feels the soft curls of the Inquisitor tickling her ear, she had not noticed when the Inquisitor leaned onto her shoulder.

“Don’t ever leave again… Not mad… Please.”

Her heart flutters, her words caught in her throat, she was not mad when she left; she was embarrassed, the silence wraps around them but still feels the other relax, and softly sleep. “God help me, it would be the last time I promise.” As good as demon promise can be

 

 

 


	10. Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOw this one I think I made a boobo, BF...

> _I thought of angels_   
>  _Choking on their halos_   
>  _Get them drunk on rose water_   
>  _See how dirty I can get them_   
>  _Pulling out their fragile teeth_   
>  _And clip their tiny wings_
> 
> _FOB_   
> 

  


The storm raged on, great the one time she got punished and had to take on a crossroad deal, it decides to pour on her. Another lighting crosses the sky and while she prepares her ears for the thunder that always follows she curses God for ever inventing the rain, even though she kinda has a feeling there is certain demon behind this, he is bound to be laughing on his throne watching the rain pour. Oh, but it was worth it. On top of everything her future client was late, she sighs loudly you are making a deal with the devil you should at least be on time.

Is an old drunk man, figures he stinks of cheap beer and old cigarettes, he wants his wife back so he can beat the crap out if her as always. She looks at him with bored eyes trying to figured out how to get him to deal without noticing the loophole, oh the wife would be back but there is no way in hell she will allow him to beat her up again. The man jokes about the deal and she makes the extraction of blood for the signing more painful than usual. The man leans front for a kiss, and her stomach turns, she can hear the laugh of the King right by her ear so the storm was not the punishment she thinks, the kiss was. Holding her breath she goes for it the quicker she is, the quicker it will be done; not even a thousand shots would be able to erase the foul taste on her lips. The man laughs once more saying that he wants to change her deal, he no longer wants his wife, now he wants her. Is her time to laugh before holding him from his neck way above her stature, to look better at his panicked eyes, she smirks and lets go. He falls with a big thud on the mud. He is too in shock to even move.

“Am way out of your league…” She leans into him, so he can listen clearly. “but you know what you are gonna do, you gonna go home, take a good shower, then go to your wife and ask for forgiveness, and don’t make a fuss if she doesn’t want to come back. Got it.” The man nods, scrawling away from her. “Good, see-ya in ten years.” She smiles and disappears.

Final deal paperwork can wait, and even if it cannot it will have too, she is not in the mood to see the King right now, not after the last encounter. She will shoe his that she is able to pull her own weight, office work is good but field work is fun you get to be outside on the action, and he just cannot understand, and then there is the nick name “Little mouse” where did even came from. She will show him, she will turn in to the best crossroad deal maker, maybe even better than him.

She appeared again a few block away, only to watch the man run to his car and drive away faster than lighting, she is entitle to a drink. She keeps her walking steady, the rain has lower a bit but the thunder promising to be a long night keeps on. Turning the corner she runs in to a familiar figure, I mean she will be able to recognized those curls on a crowded room from a mile away any given day.

“We got to stop meeting like this, people will talk…” The other one jumps turning blade on hand ready to strike.

“Is you… What are you doing here?” The angel asks nervously trying to keep her eyes on whatever was on the street.

“Bar… Two blocks away…” She points the way following the gaze of the Inquisitor. “Are busy…” Another thunder strikes, making the Inquisitor flinch. The Wordsmith is about to laugh off it when she sees that the Inquisitor is really terrified. “Hey wanna go grab a drink, if you are not busy of course.”

“No, is fine… A drink sounds good right now.” A lighting flashes them, and the Inquisitor clings, into her side, waiting fro the inevitable thud of the thunder, which for once doesn’t come.

“What are you afraid off, is just noise…” She notices the Inquisitor straighten up, but still does not let go. They keep walking. “Weren’t you guys the ones that invented them.”

“The thunder was made by god so the rain can fall and nurture the plants and flood the rivers, everything has it purposed, that doesn’t mean it does not scare me.” The Wordsmith gives her a truly smile, while opening the door of the bar.

Once inside the Inquisitor excuses herself to the bathroom, while the wordsmith sits on one of the stales, the phone on her pocket vibrates announcing an incoming message. “ _How did it go?_ ” She types a quick response to Guthrie before the other comes back “ _It went fine… Deal made… You will get the paperwork in the morning_ ” Her phone buzzes again and she rolls her eyes. “ _Why till morning?”_  She thinks of a goo excuse but comes back with nothing. “ _Because am in a date._ ” She clicks the button and can almost hear the laugh coming from Guthrie. A few second later another message, “ _You are funny Wordsmith, first thing in the morning._ ” She in time to put her phone back on to her pocket when the other comes back, she looks, less pale, dried and definitely better.

“So out there… Work…” Did I mention she sucks at conversation.

“Yeah…” The Wordsmith has dealt with lots of humans to know when someone is avoiding conversation. “You…” Her eyes moving across the room as if making sure no one is looking.

“Same…” She says not taking her eyes of her companion, their drinks arrive. “There is food too…”

“Am an Angel we don’t eat…” The Inquisitor states distractedly her eyes still glued to the door.

“Right I forgot…” Taking long gulp of her drink, she gets up. “Listen, I have… work … early so…” She motions the word good bye with her right hand. “The storm is over.” Turning she leaves the bar, while outside she debates between going back or slamming her head against the wall, she had all the right not to talk about work, is private. But what does the Wordsmith she trows a tantrum and leaves just because she was not getting attention, what is she a two year old. If she were to wait she would have caught the sight of certain blonde Angel going in to the bar.

…

The next morning finds her trying to disable the number of alarms she leaves through the house in order to be ready for work, and of course as always she is late. On her defense her water was running cold so she had to leave a note for the super on her way out. She makes it to work and to her good grace The King is out, somewhere she doesn’t care as long as he is not there to scold at her everything is fine.

“Hello I see someone made it to work today…” She hands the paperwork, and he smiles at her putting it aside.

“When is my next deal?”

“Not soon that I know…” He starts walking to the archives ignoring her but expecting her to follow.

“Wait, what do you mean by that. I did a good job.” She has to power walk to catch up with him.

“Are you sure of that…” He stops and gives her a look, that she refutes with a smirk nodding. “We got a complain.”

“Guthrie no one gets complains, don’t give me that crap…” He raises his eyebrows at her language. “ you got me tailed, didn’t you.” Without saying a word he starts to move. “Guthrie he sent someone to spy on me… Why…”

“He was concerned…” He keeps moving down the stairs.

“That’s bull and you know it…” He turn to look at her once she stop following.

“You know the reason why do I have to repeated to you.” She rolls her eyes and sigh heavenly. “Now child we got work to do.”

Middle of the afternoon finds her buried neck high on old scrolls, they are doing spring cleaning and since Abbadon decided to wipe out their tech on a tantrum when she was trying to be Queen the have now to start from scratch.

“Guthrie I have a question.”

“If is not related from 1866 to1920 I don’t care.” he says somewhere on the room, he sounds as tired as her.

“Come on am bored and this is important.” She hears a sigh from behind some scrolls.

“Fine go, you got three seconds.”

“Okay is there a possibility of a demon being friends with an Angel, have you hear anything… I mean is bound to happen at least once, right” There is only silence for a few seconds and she is about to give up when Guthrie is suddenly standing next to her.

“What do you know… Does this has anything to do with certain blue eyed Angel.” She nods how can he possibly know she has blue eyes. “If you breath a word to the King I will end you.”

“Alright, but I don’t see whats got to to do with you.” She tells him amused.

“Are you telling me that you too know about the King and Castiel.” Her mouth falls open at the confession.

“Who's… who’s Castiel?” Shes says smiling while Guthrie face palms himself.

“By the mother of all evil, this conversation never happen understood.” He gives her a serious look and goes back to his work.

“So he is an Angel.”

“WORDSMITH…”

“FINE. Understood, now I have a mission.” She says smiling she can wait to get out. A few weeks later she finds the letters all nine of them.

 

 

 


	11. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty but fluffy on his own way... AF

 

 

There is silence when she wakes up, which is odd since the former Angel is always making noise about this time. She gets up slowly looking for her phone, flinching at the light and failing hard to repress a yawn. Is not that late in the morning, they have finally settle in to routine, the Inquisitor tries not to make noise until she is up and she tries to be as early as possible to spend time together. She walks in to the bathroom, is been almost a month, since she brought her home, and time still seems to short. One day she is going to wake up and Cass would no longer be there, I mean is not like she is meant to stay forever.

Coming out of the bathroom she finds Cass on the living room watching TV, The Wordsmith has to look twice when her ears register what ever the other is watching, she back paddles a bit and stares without saying a word.

“Just what are you watching…” She looks t her confused face not even blinking.

“Is it possible to do all that just with gum, knife and tape.” The inquisitor asks. The wordsmith scratches her head thoughtfully.

“You can if you are MacGyver…” She pauses and looks at Cass raising an eyebrow. “You do understand the concept of Television right.” The Inquisitor nods slowly but the confusion still planted on her face. “Right, you do. What do Angels do anyway, I mean… Ugh too early… Coffee?”

“Yes please…” He walks to her kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. “You know I was thinking maybe I could contact some of my friends, well the ones I used to have maybe they will know something.” The Inquisitor has come to sit on the kitchen table, tapping a rhythm with her fingers.

The Wordsmith frezes, she can come up with a billion of good excuses as why is this a bad idea. She can come back with a bunch of reasons as why this would help them a lot even with the risks involved. For Hell’s sakes she has a list of those, even Guthrie has suggested once he learned they are still together. She stays quiet focusing on the coffee, maybe she could manage a way to contact someone who is she kidding she is a demon no one would talk to her.

“You are quiet.” The Inquisitor’s voice brings her back to reality, is she willing to lie.

“What do you want for breakfast.” She ask dismissively setting a cup of coffee in front of the other and turning to the refrigerator.

The Inquisitor blinks at the question, but doesn’t insist on it. “Ohm, eggs?”

“Are you sure last time you got a rash…” She turns still holding the door open of the refrigerator.

“It was only a mild one, plus I read that eggs are high on protein which is good for my vessel.” giver a computer and free time and she would research how to do anything.

“You have too much time on your hands.” She takes a few eggs and starts scrambling them.

“You know it will be amazing if could accompany you, during your day.” She pulls her cup towards her she plays with the spoon distractedly. “Instead of being here all day, I will get to go dealing with you. Wouldn’t that be great.”

“you would die of boredom… Toast?” The Inquisitor nods while adding and keep adding sugar  to her coffee. “Why are worrying about protein when you plan on dying of diabetes.” Cass gives her an annoyed look but still adds a final spoon full of sugar. The Wordsmith pushes a plate with scramble eggs in front of her, now she is never been a great cooker but eggs, eggs she can make.

She sits in front of the Angel while munching on toast, the other one is humming content, and she thinks why cannot stay like this why dies it have to change. She can stay human, so far no one has looked for her so she is not a big treat… The King she thinks, the king would skin you alive if he knows… Oh screw the King lately she has managed to gather enough information, and those damned letters. Now she understands the backstabbing reference. However circumstances are different, she is barely an Angel anymore there devious contract or anything that binds them. She is there because she wants to be isn’t she…

  


> _Passion and law… difficult mix,_

> _water and thirst… serious problem …_

> _When you are thirsty_

> _but the water is not close…_

> _What to do… You don’t know…_

> _keep the distance_

> _renounce the natural_

> _and let the water run…_

> JdP

 

 


	12. You don't have to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit fluffy.... AF

_You don’t have to say you love me_   
_Just be close at hand_   
_You don’t have to stay forever_   
_I will understand_   
_-JB_

  


“ _I wish I could go with you…”_  The words ached, hope was such a fragile thing to overstep so easily. Yes the words were said but what if they were not meant that way. What if she was hoping too loud. The Angel needed her but only for the time being, once back on her former glory they would go back to be what they were before fr-enemies, nothing more.  _She can always stay human,_ as if that would help anything, yes she stays human and then what. Would she be willing to stay, nothing has been said about it, and she is terrified of asking what if the answer is no, what if she leaves what would you do.

The Angel sleeps now, even when she insist on staying up until she gets home almost everyday. She lays on bed thinking no torture ever would be able to compare to the thoughts on her head. Against all her better judgment she takes one of the letter out, the paper is wrinkle as if some one took a long writing on it, thinking, over thinking writing erasing only to be shove in to bottom of a drawer and forgotten about it.

  


_For the Angel,_

_Who cut your wings my Angel, I see you struggle to comprehend what is to be human, holding on with faith to someone that may not even need you anymore. Your army has abandon you, thinking you were dead. The nights are long and cold and I see you shiver while trying to find comfort on a pile of trash. Why insist on doing this alone, why not ask for help, if not me at least them._

_I sit on the dungeon were they keep me wondering if I should tell them your situation, how bad really is, but anger gets the best of me and I keep my mouth shout. Moose keeps injecting me with blood, wants to purifies me, and my worst fear is at any moment I will start screaming for you. Hearts are fickle thing and apparently now I own one._

_The clock is ticking Castiel how long would you last._

_C_

  


When did this happen, she wants to ask Guthrie, but knows is better not to, she would only get an earful. So the King fell for an Angel, and the Angel left him, later the Angel became human for a while. Is nothing but  a mess on a good day, lots of plot holes on this story. The King never refers to any Angel as better than vermin, rats with wings one time, she remembers laughing at this one, so there is no way in hell he will give her information at least not while lucid. She had tried other demons but it narrows it down to same thing, everyone is afraid of Castiel, not only just for being an Angel but also a hunter, so that makes it double trouble.

  


There is a noise coming from Cass bedroom, she goes and checks instinctively, the music has stopped, and the Angel sleeps apparently she dreams loudly and Wordsmith wants nothing more than to crawl in to bed with her. There is so much she needs to know and there is so little she can tell her. Reluctantly she set the timer for the music once more, and walks out.  She is awoken by a simply messages. “ _where in the Hell are you? The answer better be in Hell.”_  She doesn’t have time to do anything, she gets dress on the usual white shirt, dark suit, red tie. Hair is a mess so she goes for quick bun, checking on last time on the Inquisitor who stills sleeps, snap of her fingers disappears.

Long days, are the torture reserved for those who work on Hell. Rowena decides to disappear not before creating havoc on her way out, giving them more work. On the bright side they are almost finished with archives, she gets to walk Juliette tonight, a thing she has not done in day and was much appreciated by the other one in charge, she could be much like her owner. She makes it home near one in the morning only to find Cass sitting in the middle of the living room with a preoccupied look. Her first though are something happen, they found her and the most scary one she found a way to fix this.

“What happen…” She asks after the Angel does not answer her with her usual welcome home.

“I woke up, you were not here… It was not even that late… You keys were still here, so you did not take your car… You usually come more early than this… Is almost one in the morning…” She says all this at the speed of light while pacing thorough the room, on the Wordsmith mind she can only think old married couple and she wants to laugh and hug her because no one else has ever worried about her. She lets her self fall on the couch and pouted. Now that was cute and should be illegal.

“Breath…” The wordsmith sighs loudly gaining her a mad look from Cass. “You were sleeping because you decided to wait for me. I did not wanted to wake you up. I was late did not take the car.” The expression on the Inquisitor changes but is still not making eye contact.

“You could have woke me up.” she says softly.

“I was not going to wake you just to tell you that I was leaving.” You know who does that old couples do. Are we a couple no, no we are not, she smiles and keeps the words to herself. “Are you not gonna talk to me?”

“I was worried.” She states loud enough fro only her to hear, still the word do not scape the Wordsmith ears. And she wants… No, if she decides to act on what she wants right now, there is no way Cass will ever forgiver her.

“Give me your phone.” Cass gives her a confused look asking if she heard right. The wordsmith smiles one of her true smiles. “Come one give me your phone.” She is starting to sound like Guthrie. Cass reluctantly gives her phone looking at her expectantly. The wordsmith grabs while praying hard that her hands won’t shake. She pushes something into it and gives it back. “there, so you can call me if am late.” Cass looks at her phone there is a new addition to her contacts, a new number under W. Cass smiles and the Wordsmith thinks this is the right moment to lean and kiss heaven out of her. She doesn’t move.

“How would you know my number.” Cass asks still looking at her phone.

“I’ll get it when you call me.” She starts to walk away yawning… “Am beat, am taking a shower and then am dead to the world. You should go to sleep too, or else you gonna oversleep your precious show.” Cass has taken to watch a show early in the morning, she has even auto tune the TV for it.

She is laying awake in bed staring at the ceiling, the music on the other room still plays softly. Her eyes start to close and she swears she has fallen a sleep, when her phone buzzes. She is sure to kill Guthrie right now, on her head she goes through a list of what can he possible want while looking for her phone. She doesn’t recognized the number but the message makes her smile “ _Goodnight”_  she laughs softly saving the number under Cass.

 

 


	13. Then I pretend she is mine to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff at last... Fluff... *dances around* BF

> _Now I’m thinking maybe I was stoned_  
>  I felt my feet lift off the ground  
> And my heart was screamin’ at my bones  
> I need you closer 

> _Closer, closer_

> _And you’re close enough to lose_  
>  Close to the point where you know that your mind  
> It cannot choose  
> Close enough to lose  
> Close enough to lose your heart  
> \- Closer, Tiny

  


  


“Come on you promised…” Cass presses on, pulling on her jacket. After dropping the big sack of flour at her feet. “It will be fun…”

“I don’t want too… How heavy is that?” She states vaguely her eyes forward, the Angel smiles a knowing smile before letting out a devastated sigh, but doesn’t let go. “Who would voluntary jump into freezing water?”

“You are not jumping into it… well… but you promise.” pulls again gaining the attention of the demon, who looks at her faking a bored look, head lopsided smirk slowly developing.

“Who is fool enough to believe in the promise of a demon…” She states full smirk on her face.

“I do…” The angels smiles only to final catch on the meaning of the question.

“My point exactly…” rolling her eyes.

“Fine…” The Angel turns defeated, the demon smile grows.

“Alright, but if you drop me and I get wet… This is tailored.” She say’s motioning to her clothing.

The Angel turns expectantly at the sound of the words, the demon finally gets up and reluctantly walk towards the water.

“So what now…” The angel is behind her adjusting her hair, personally she likes it when she leaves it lose, the Wordsmith like to believe the Angel is comfortable enough around her to er herself. When she has it up she gets this look that means business, and it remains the demon exactly what they are, even then a pretty sight.

“I suggest you take your shoes off.” The demon regards her with “ _are you kidding me”_  look, the Angel shrugs “What if the fall on the lake?” A few seconds of hesitation, she takes them off leaving them on the bench, along with her jacket.

There is a soft change on the breeze and the sound of wings fluttering free caught her ear, she turns in awe. She has seen the wings many times, in different situation but they always manage to take her breath away. She has noticed they change according to the light, the moon is full and high tonight, making them all silvery and glitter.

“Right, am gonna grab you from behind, so no stabbing.” The Inquisitor jokes near her ears making her  blush, closing her eyes she breath trying to get a good come back.

“Oh she jokes now…” The soft laugh of the Angel is making a number on her skin and is torn between wanting more and ending this. “You should be a clown… you already have the outfit.” She hears the Angel gasps with fake indignation. “Am gonna store my comment about that long with my desire of dropping you in the water.” For a second the demon believes her. “only because I’ll get wet fishing you out.”

The wordsmith closes her eyes, so the Angel knows sarcasm now, she makes a mental note to explore it later. The feeling of being haul up pools on her stomach. She still have her eyes shout when the soft voice comes to her ears “open your eyes, you are missing it.” As she does the lake lays at her feet, whenever the Angel flies low enough her feet creates ripples on the water. She can see the fish hurrying away from her feet. She can see the top of the trees, feels the starts near her reach… For Hell’s sake she is flying like a bird, an Angel is holding her, this would never happen, not even on her dreams. The Angel lands softly near the bench, and the Wordsmith is biting her lips hard not to say she wants to go again.

“See… Was it as good as you thought.” She asks while the Wordsmith puts on her jacket.

  


…

“ _How do you guys smoke out… is it the same as flying?” she asked while a bird crosses the lake in front of them._

“ _I wouldn’t know… I have never fly so there is no much to compare.” The Wordsmith answers after a few seconds of thinking._

“ _Ohm, okay but how does it feel to smoke out.” The demon gives a look raising her eyebrow. “For science.” The Inquisitor smiles big, does she even know she can get away with murder with that smile._

“ _Alright…” The Wordsmith focus her vision on a point on the lake. “Is like focusing in a place and then moving much like aparate. Is fast, it does not hurt… Well it does not hurt us… Don’t know about the meat suit…” She looks at the Inquisitor who’s deep in thought. “The downside we don’t get a view.”_

“ _would you like to try…” The Inquisitor is looking away while she asks quietly._

“ _Try what…” The question catches her by surprise and she is pretty sure she did not hear right._

“ _Flying…”The Wordsmith gives her an incredulous look only to realize she is not kidding._

“ _You cannot carry me.” She smirks trying to find her way out._

“ _If I prove that I can, would you?” She presses on._

“ _NO…”_

“ _Come on, if I can prove it, would you fly with me.”_

“ _ **All the way to heaven.”**_ _She wants to say, instead getting up she checks her phone. “I have to go, break is over.”_

“ _Wordsmith…”_

“ _What…”_

“ _If I prove that I can carry you, do you promise?”_

“ _Ugh, fine…” She is about to snap her fingers._

“ _Deal…” The Inquisitor says smiling still on the bench._

“ _Don’t use that word unless you mean it.” Her eyes flash red for a second but her smile still hones and playful._

“ _Oh…” The Angel munches on her words for a second only to come back with bigger smile. “I have your word then.”_

“ _You have my word.” The demons smiles, snaps her fingers and disappears._

…

“ _See… Was it as good as you thought.”_ She reflects on a good answer for that only to come back empty handed. “No…” The Inquisitor looks at her in confusion a shadow going through her always clear eyes. “It was much better.”

>   
> 

 


	14. I will never forget the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also fluff... AF

She stops at the shop windows and straighten her shirt. This was the first job that had called her for she needs the job not only because her accounts are running low but also because it will mean a distraction from home, from everything. They make it her wait on a hall, the room reeks power and good taste, she feels intimidated wearing her only good shoes no trade mark.

“Miss Smith with me please.” A gentleman walk in to the room, good suit most probably tailor his cologne smell clean and old woods, his eyes are silver, salt and pepper his hair, the kind of men that would never look at you twice in the street. Taking a deep breath she gets up and follows him into a room. The room were she is taken is even worse than the first one. The man inside is not even bother to look at her.

The first man introduces himself as Guthrie and starts conducting the interview. The questions are simple, her background, political ideas, schooling, after touching the family topic, she assures them her only family is but herself. Her ears get distracted by the clicking of ice, the other man in the room is having a drink she still has not seen him and it bother her till some extent. The time goes quickly, a few minutes turn into almost an hour. Her hands are starting to sweat with nervous, Guthrie finishes taking his notes and only then goes and talk to the other man in the room. She can hear her own beating heart, when the other man turns.

“Well Miss Smith, you have managed to impress my Guthrie here, and believe me that does not happen every day.” The voice had mellow accent and a tone that makes you want to hear more. Even when his demeanor was soft it did not reach his eyes. “Welcome to my little kingdom, we are glad to have you on board.” Slowly he gets up to reach her hadrons and give it a firm shake, she is trembling never on her life she thought she will get it. “Now Guthrie here is gonna give you some information on how we do things. I will see you Monday at eight, oh where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself am your new boss Crowley MacLeod you may call me your majesty.” He states laughing while Guthrie rolls his eyes she too in shock to care that this man is a weirdo, she just got a job and she has to celebrate.

Guthrie keeps her for a few minutes more while he shows her around, introducing her to a few others. Just before leaving he say something dismissively about her clothes and she cannot but to blush yes her clothes are not designer but to be fair she cannot afford designer.

“Everyone working here is the face of the company and we cannot have the company looking like a beggar can we.” Taking a car of his pocket he directs hes to a tailor.

Is almost evening when she is finally with the tailor apparently everyone in the company goes there even the boss. Her stomach is grumbling and with all the excitement she forgot that she was supposed to celebrate her small victory. There is a MacDonald’s in the corner and a crowded cafe just right in front of it, she will be damn is she celebrates with cheap burgers. Adjusting her vision to their poor lighting, she tries to figured out the menu you can only order green tea with milk once to know to take your time when it comes to ordering. Since is already evening and her rule is to only one coffee a day remains golden she ordered tea. Now the sitting part is the complicated part, most of the chairs and possible places to sit are already occupied, by the window there is a girl sitting alone.

“Hi…” She stands a bit awkward debating if she should leave just take her tea on the go instead of bugging someone for a seat. The girl looks up in question from her tablet. She goes fro her best smile yes the one that scares people. “I was wondering if this seat is taken.” The girl motions the word no without taking her headphones out. She seat taking her phone out maybe she will take advantage of the free Wi-Fi, “Fan fiction you are my only friend” she say softly the girl smiles even though she didn’t even heard her.

The girl is also reading. After a few second she watches her get excited and after sighing a few times and miming to die over her tablet she stars enthusiastically write something. After another sigh she continues to read. A few more minutes pass and she starts to contemplate getting another cheese danish, and more of the delicious tea when her email beeps with a loud “Exterminate” she wonders if she could get away with it on the office, probably no her phone would have to be silent. She just got a new comment on the story she wrote, to say she is scared to read it is understatement I mean what if they did not like it, or maybe she messed up on grammar that they feel compelled to tell her so, or her story just sucks plain and simple. She read it with a simple the person love it even made noises while reading it, and it makes her so happy her day is complete now is actually the best day ever. She dials number and waits.

“Hey guess what I just got a comment, ah!!!” She waits to hear the same joyful scream on the other end too. “well remember the part that I was not sure about, well the person love it… I know you told me but I just thought I would not fit I mean he is scary to write.” The girl is getting up to leave, smiling politely she moves to make her way. “She said that she loves how I write him, that she can almost hear him talk all mellow and stuff.” She notices the girl still standing in front of her, open mouthed. She lowers the phone to ask what happened.

“I just wrote that…” Blue eyes are staring at her. “I just wrote a comment where I said that I could hear his mellow voice in the writing. You wrote “Routine Now Rules The World””

She nods slowly mouthing “still writing it.” Looking at her phone “Luz I’ll call you later okay.” She hangs up.

“I love it, The last chapter I loved it…” She says smiling and now she believes there are Angels walking the earth. “Sorry am Cass.” Still smiling.

“Hello Cass, am the Wordsmith.”

…

There is hair tickling her cheek, and the perpetual sweet aroma that now invades her house and welcomes her home everyday. She adjust her eyes to the light of the television trying not to disturb the sleeping angel, she tries not to give in but you can only run so many times into temptation till you finally give in. Slowly she puts a kiss on the forehead now resting on her shoulder, if she can only get more. She feels the Angel move waking up. Her breath is causing a number on her skin and yet the Wordsmith has to remain stoic for appearances sake, she wonder how long will she be able to hold on until she finally loses it and gets a taste of those lips, what would they taste like…

“Did I miss the ending.” The Inquisitor says sleepy.

“We both did…” The Inquisitor is moving away and she is already feeling the cold sink into her body once more. “We’ll watch it again tomorrow.”

“But I can’t believe we missed it… Did you feel asleep too”

“Yeah I was dreaming,” It felt so real for a moment. “Now time to go to bed, laundry day tomorrow remember.”

“Yeah! you are teaching me how to fold.” Her excitement scares her. She is heading fast to her room.

“Cass…”She stops at her bedroom door pulling her head out in question. “good night…”

“Good night Wordsmith”

 

“ _ **And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”**_ _  
_ ―  _Kiersten White,_ The Chaos of Stars

 


End file.
